Tales of LeafClan: New Generation
by Daelrii
Summary: Patchkit, Spottedkit, Vixenkit and Snowkit are five moons old and suddenly camp turns to turmoil when cats start to go missing, what's happening? Read One Hundred Days first to know history and the cats. Still in-progress, R&R please, please, please :
1. A 'Brilliant' Idea

**`~*~` Prologue `~*~` **

It was a quiet early new leaf night, the half-moon glittered wondrously overhead of the cats gathered around the old oak, and the orb cast its marvelous moonbeams across the little river surrounding them. There were six cats in all, a gray pelted tom named Stormpelt and his apprentice, newly named the previous moon, a brown tabby she-cat, Maplewing sat on one side of the tree. To the left of them a brown and white she-cat and a quivering mainly dark gray tom sat side-by-side, the tom was very small and young, this only his second medicine cat meeting. Their names were Whitecloud and Smallpaw. Across from them, the fluffy, white Featherpelt sat with her apprentice, Nightpaw.

Whitecloud and Smallpaw were just about to touch their noses to the bark of the Moontree when Featherpelt abruptly stood and silenced them. The quarrel between the two Clans from five moons ago had been resolved, but still some tension touched them, even the medicine cats. But of course Featherpelt had a reason to stand up and begin to speak, "Before we begin our meeting with StarClan, I would like to do something. Nightpaw," The black she-cat shivered excitedly when her name was called, "I believe that the time is right for you to receive your medicine cat name. You have been working hard these last few moons, and haven't let a single patient down. Nightpaw, once and for all through the journey of your life, do you accept the medicine cat code, and promise to uphold it until you join the ranks of StarClan?"

"I do," Nightpaw stated clearly, straightening up and feeling very proud of her work. Stonepaw might have not made it through his deep fox bite if she hadn't slaved over him for the last half-moon. Featherpelt continued, "Nightpaw, you will now be known as Nightleaf because of your excellent herb memory and usage."

"Nightleaf! Nightleaf!" The other cats cried in welcome and after the celebration died down, the cats settled down and touched their noses to the cold bark of the Moontree that sent them instantly into the dreams StarClan had sent them.

Nightleaf ended up by the river in StarClan's territory. A cheery prey-filled forest ran along the left side of the small river and the right a large meadow with several good, flat sunning rocks in it, which eventually broke out into more trees. Nightleaf had been here several times before, mostly meeting her late sister, Volepaw, who had died of Blackcough that leaf-bare.

Nightleaf saw movement in the meadow and looked to see the recently departed elder No-tail, slink away into the forest after getting off a rock. He looked younger than Nightleaf had ever seen him, and his eyes twinkled good-naturedly at her as he nodded his head at her before disappearing into the forest.

At once a brown she-cat burst from the forest and sprang energetically over the river. It was Volepaw, and Nightleaf was still startled by the way Volepaw was so brave and strong in StarClan. She was the exact opposite in life.

"Hello Volepaw," Nightleaf greeted cheerfully to her solemn looking sister. Volepaw did not return the greeting, but instead said, "Nightleaf, strange things will be happening to your Clan soon. StarClan has seen it. Be wary and you must protect your only hope, the-"

Volepaw didn't get to the end of her sentence. Nightleaf awoke along with the other medicine cats as a Twoleg monster let out a terrible, loud piercing cry that continued for several seconds. Smallpaw let out a yowl of, "Fox dung!"

As Whitecloud scolded him the other cats muttered much the same word under their breath and began to leave all wondering what their dreams meant. Nightleaf was furious; their Clan could be destroyed!

**~*~ Chapter One ~*~**

Spottedkit had gotten another one of his 'good ideas' and as usual, it would lead to fairly bad consequences. Of course, Vixenkit would complain against it, but the three other kits would eventually go along with their faulty leader. Smart and shy Patchkit knew of the terribleness of raiding the medicine cats' den, but being the shy kit he was, would not speak up.

Snowkit also knew it, and tried her hardest to plead against stubborn Spottedkit's plan, but he wouldn't move. So that night of the half-moon they were settled to bed with their mother, Brightpelt and loved the way the nursery wasn't that crowded anymore, as Stonepaw and Flowerpaw had became apprentices earlier. The only other cat was Willowtail, recently pregnant with her first litter of kits.

"Now, kits, don't you dare go outside and wake up your father, and not to mention half the other warriors, at moonhigh again, or no playing outside tomorrow, okay?" Brightpelt lectured them before settling down. Each of the kits chanted angelically, and only Patchkit and Snowkit would mean it, "Yes mother."

So Brightpelt laid her head on her paws and the kits snuggled into her, until both the queens fell asleep. Spottedkit sprang to his paws, causing Brightpelt to shift in her sleep, Vixenkit whispered an angry 'don't!' and the rest of the kits stood up carefully and padded out in equal measure.

The camp was quiet at night, all the cats in their dens and Featherpelt and Nightpaw would be at the medicine cat meeting at Moontree right now. The remains of the fresh-kill pile lay by the Cave Mouth, three voles, a sparrow and a sad crushed squirrel. Spottedkit looked wonderingly around him and then headed in the opposite direction of the medicine cats clearing, to the entrance. Vixenkit hissed, "Mouse-brain! It's the other way! Swiftfoot is gonna notice you!"

"I knew that!" Spottedkit turned sharply around as he hissed the answer back at her. Three kits padded quietly, and a large ginger and white one bounded happily and noisily to the medicine cat's den.

The rock was full of countless herbs, all unknown to the kits. Spottedkit bounded up to a little pile of dock leaves and bit into the tough, chewy leaves, exclaiming, "This tastes like crowfood!"

Vixenkit hissed at her loud, stupid brother, and knocked over a little pile of ginger accidentally. Spottedkit eyed her and dared her, "Eat some!"

Vixenkit was stubborn and didn't want her pride to be hurt, so she bit the spicy herb, and coughed a little. Patchkit and Snowkit were quietly looking around, and suddenly Snowkit realized her paw was sticky, she had stepped in some honey! She looked around for the rest of the honey and saw the leaf container was crushed and the liquid was oozing out. She sighed and began to clean her paw. Patchkit uneasily watched Vixenkit and Spottedkit quarrel, ruining several herbs, and sat silently. Just as the tired kit yawned, Spottedkit slipped and a few crushed juniper berries flew into his open mouth and down his throat. He coughed and coughed, but no one took any mind of him.

Spottedkit and Vixenkit were still arguing, Snowkit licking her paws, Patchkit coughing and suddenly they realized they were surrounded. Well, not quite, but the medicine cats were back.

"Ahh! Featherpelt and Nightpaw!" Spottedkit mewled, jumping back, and knocking over another pile of herbs. Featherpelt sighed and rounded up the kits and pushed them outside.

"Did you eat anything?" Featherpelt demanded. They all nodded, Snowkit said, "I licked some honey of my paw because I stepped in it, Spottedkit ate some chewy bad tasting leaf, Vixenkit at some spicy herb and Patchkit accidentally swallowed a blue berry. We're sorry."

After a quick examination of them all, Nightpaw, whom the kits found out was now Nightleaf, was sent to get their mother, who rushed over immediately and scolded them so much they were sure StarClan could hear, and Spottedkit listened to it with a bored expression. Patchkit thought he was an idiot, they could have killed themselves with the stuff in there! And as usual, Patchkit was right. Nightleaf looked at the kits with a thoughtful expression, they all couldn't help but to wonder what it meant.

They were sent to sleep quickly after, and Brightpelt stayed awake the whole night so the kits wouldn't leave again. They were not allowed at all to go outside the following day, and everyone was sad. They all eventually fell into a light sleep, and slept fitfully until morning.

They all awoke to a yowl the next morning. Spottedkit raced outside half-asleep with Vixenkit at his heels, while the other kits hopped up and looked around confusedly. Brightpelt was gone, so the two good kits crept cautiously outside.

The camp was full of the fellow LeafClan cats, from the newly made warriors Frostwing and Whitefang to the still mourning Gingerpaw, her sister had passed in the last moon, surprisingly living so long with her two front legs completely crippled.

Spottedstar was jumping onto the Cave Mouth; Sootpelt was speaking to his brother and sister, Russetfang and Nightleaf, the apprentices were speaking in a little group, one seeming really too big to be one. Snowkit found their mother with their father, Iceclaw, speaking in a low voice.

They stopped abruptly when their kits reached them. Snowkit asked the question, "What's wrong? Who yowled? W-"

"Hush Snowkit. Where are your siblings?" Brightpelt asked. They shrugged, but the two kits came pummeling through the crowd only a few heartbeats later.

"Is it true? Stonepaw said Re-" Spottedkit's mother cut him off with a look and said, "Spottedstar is going to answer that question now."

"I don't think I need to call the summons, even the kits are out," Spottedstar meowed, and silence came so sudden Patchkit flinched, "It is true that the dawn patrol came back missing a member, Redpelt. They said he had scent of something strange and left to investigate but he hasn't came back. We are sending search parties out immediately to look for him. Go back to your duties and don't worry about our deputy, he knows how to fight."

The first thing Patchkit noticed was a sudden of horror from Nightleaf. Patchkit knew it certainly wasn't very good to be missing one's deputy, but it surely wasn't enough to cause a look like _that_. There was something that Nightleaf knew, that no one else did. And it wasn't something good.


	2. Old Twoleg Nest?

**~*~ Chapter Two ~*~**

The rest of that started off as usual, with only lots of tension in the air. Brightpelt fretted about her father and participated in many search patrols for him. Spottedkit played 'OakClan is attacking' along with his siblings like nothing was wrong. _Stupid_, Patchkit thought. Patchkit was a stronger kit, and he was the smartest, he'd be a better leader than Spottedkit. But alas, shyness over took him, but he was grateful he was not like the young tom he was named after, who killed himself in curiosity.

The patrol of Iceclaw, Stonepaw and Grayfire brought back news. Something was different with the old Twoleg nest. There was fresh scent of Twoleg, and cats, many cats. They weren't sure if one of them were Redpelt's or not.

Spottedkit was once again inspired to go on an adventure. Something was weird with the old Twoleg nest! They must investigate! Patchkit thought this was very much _not _a good idea but, as usual, he couldn't state so, but his eyes proclaimed his doubt. Snowkit resisted, "Spottedkit! That is not a smart idea! There are probably things in there that will hurt us!"

"Snowkit!" He spat at her, his green eyes full of disbelief, "Don't be mouse-brained, we have to go, and won't it be fun? I'm going; you three can stay here if you want."

"Spottedkit, you are a _mouse-brain_!" Vixenkit hissed at her brother, who retorted with a hiss and stalked off angrily. They couldn't let Spottedkit go and get his stupid self killed, so they followed him. In the turmoil of the camp, the four kits were hardly noticed.

The forest outside was big, and the smells were all jumbled up and there seemed so many of them, it made Patchkit's head hurt. He knew some from the prey he'd eaten or saw in camp, like voles, mice and squirrels. There was also a heavy scent of cat, and a little of what must have been the fox a patrol chased out of territory a while ago, when Stonepaw had been severely injured. It had been his first day of apprenticeship.

Spottedkit thought he knew where he was going, and of course, he did not. He set off right as soon as they left camp, no one noticing them. Vixenkit hissed at him, the kits remembered their previous adventures that way, and it led to the Thunderpath, and the fastest route to the Twoleg Nest was around the left side of camp and then straight. After a tiny argument between the siblings, they began left again.

Patchkit was getting hungry when the first thing happened. The kits smelled a cat, but it was strange. It must have been one of the ones the patrol had smelled. Spottedkit let out a happy meow and bounded into the trees, and Vixenkit sighed and whispered, "Let him kill himself, I don't even care anymore."

It was only when they heard the angry yowl of an unfamiliar cat when they jumped. They heard Spottedkit whimper and Snowkit ran forward, and Vixenkit after her, Patchkit couldn't be left alone so he followed.

There stood the old rock wall that bordered the old Twoleg Nest, and an odd smell was coming from an open square in the Nest. At first no one saw Spottedkit, but then they did. And he wasn't alone.

A twitchy she-cat stood near him, looking down at him, she was the color of their mother, but a tabby. She had a fierce look in her eyes as she surveyed the kit she'd just clawed the shoulder of. Spottedkit was staring in horror at her, his said shoulder bleeding a little. The she-cat twitched once more and then sat down and began to wash her face, meowing, "Stupid loud, rat-faced kits…they're just as bad as that annoying Cloudy, why did _she _have to bring her with Darky? They're always pulling at your tail…"

The she-cat continued to mutter for a while, and then saw Spottedkit was still staring at her, horror stricken, and she asked him, "What? Never seen an angry she-cat before? If you stay here much longer I'll yowl for _her_ and she'll take you in the nest, and you'll never see your wild little forest family again. _She_ never lets kits out."

"W-what?" Spottedkit stammered. Vixenkit was holding Snowkit back, Snowkit was always trying to help people, she was a truly nice cat. Vixenkit was murmuring, "He's not worth it. She's not gonna attack him again, but she _will_ attack you!"

"Just leave kit. Just leave before Ice or Sabre come out, or Spark gets any more angry at you," The she-cat named Spark unsheathed her claws, "just go."

Spottedkit could take a message through his thick head every once and a while, so he scrambled up and ran to his siblings. The first thing he said was, "I could have fought her if she hadn't startled me so much! She'd be knocked unconscious right now!"

And to that, Patchkit and Vixenkit turned and walked away from Spottedkit.


	3. Apprenticeship!

**~*~ Chapter Three ~*~**

Vixenkit was happier then she ever had been before. It was time to be made apprentices, even if _Spottedkit_ was going to be one too. She was confident that she was going to be a better warrior than he was. Vixenkit was ready.

Even her fur was perfectly in place as she marched up to the Cave Mouth, her idiot brother in front of her. Patchkit was behind her, the shy kit breathing deeply. She knew he'd make a good warrior; Patchkit was such a sweet tom, defiantly her favorite brother. It had been scarcely a half-moon since Redpelt disappearance and the kits had been punished and rewarded long ago. It seemed that some of Redpelt's scent was around the Twoleg nest, and most the Clan were sure he was in with the strange cats.

The kits were all deemed apprentices and Vixenpaw was delighted to hear her mentor was Grayfire. Snowpaw's was Stormclaw, Spottedpaw's was Dawntail and Patchpaw's was a surprised Sootpelt.

Brightpelt was very proud of her four kits and it showed in her eyes. Vixenkit was glad that her mother was a good one, and even Iceclaw was proud of the kits.

"Dawntail, you're brother and us will go all on a patrol to see the whole territory tomorrow morning, alright?" Grayfire asked Vixenpaw. She was frustrated Spottedpaw had to come too, but she went against her thoughts and answered dipping her head, "Yes Grayfire."

The still limping Stonepaw showed her the apprentices' den (_stupid furball, he thinks I've never been in camp before!) _he and Flowerpaw were glad to have some more company in the den, and had made them moss nests already.

"You hungry?" Stonepaw asked Vixenpaw as they came out from claiming their nests. Vixenpaw shrugged, then went to the fresh-kill pile and chomped down a mouse then came back and answered, "No."

"Well, you should get some sleep if you're patrolling the whole territory tomorrow," Stonepaw laughed, and went to get his own mouse. Gingerpaw came over from eating with Sootpelt (usually it was an honor to eat with a warrior, but they did eat together a lot) and agreed with Stonepaw. Vixenpaw sighed, and did as they told her, snuggled next to her wonderful sister and tried to sleep.

***

"Wake up!" The four new apprentices awoke to the next dawn. Vixenpaw had never been awoken so early. She yawned from exhaustion and left the den, Snowpaw behind her. _Why can't I patrol with her or Patchpaw? _Vixenpaw thought sadly. Grayfire and Dawntail were outside the den waiting for the two sleepy apprentices to come out. Spottedpaw stumbled out drunkenly and asked miserably, yawning, "What is it? Why so early?"

"Because warriors get up early, and so do the prey. And we'll have more time to finish our patrol," Dawntail's look was serious but her whiskers twitched a little. It was her first apprentice, and she couldn't quite hide her emotions as well as Grayfire could.

"Let's go as soon as you two eat something," Grayfire said, and they obeyed him as soon as possible. Vixenpaw felt more awake now, but Spottedpaw was asleep on his paws. _Stupid tom, _Vixenpaw thought. Sootpelt, his father and their two apprentices were leaving camp, and Vixenpaw wanted to be with them. But she was stuck with Spottedpaw and had to bear it. Grayfire nodded and went briskly out of camp, Dawntail following. Vixenpaw was after them and Spottedpaw was yowling, "Not so fast! I can't keep up!"

They heard _mrrows_ of laughter as they slowed their pace and allowed Spottedpaw to keep up. First they went to Bottomless Pond, where the cat Patchpaw was named after drowned. Spottedkit almost waded in, but Dawntail caught him by the scruff and yelled at him. The dead Patchpaw was her brother too._ She should have let Spottedpaw drown, he isn't going to be missed _that_ much, _Vixenpaw thought as they continued on to the river. They were avoiding the old Twoleg Nest.

They had only made it to a little hill where they could see the two rivers meet in the distance and form their river, when Grayfire tensed, tasting the air. He whispered, "Twoleg."

Spottedpaw eagerly tasted the air, and Vixenpaw cautiously did so. There was border smell, both of her Clan and what must be OakClan, and the average prey smells, but there was also this ugly, unnatural smell that must be Twoleg.

"Hide kits," Dawntail meowed quickly, and Spottedpaw was about to yowl about not being a kit, but Vixenpaw angrily slapped her tail over his mouth, and went into a bush, then pulled her mouse-brained brother in behind her.

"We are not kits, we're apprentices, why will no one get that!" Spottedpaw began to whisper angrily, "We don't sleep in the nursery anymore, we're almost warriors," _You'll never be if you don't shut up! _"And everyone is still saying 'look at the cute little kits' and laughing at us and-"

He was cut short when he felt the ground shake. The strange yowling began and he began to tremble, forgetting all about his rave. It was coming from the direction of the Twoleg Nest. Dawntail and Grayfire had climbed trees, and were peering around for the Twoleg.

Then it came. It was a female kit; she was jumping around yowling something. She was wearing strange colors, like the sky at twilight with little stupid looking butterflies etched on them. She only had fur that was the color of tree bark on her head and her face was ugly and strange looking. Vixenpaw had never saw a Twoleg before and was terrified as Spottedpaw.

The Twoleg wandered around screaming for a while, when a muscular looking rock-gray tom padded lazily from the bushes, tensing as it neared the Twoleg, though it was not like the Clan cats. The cat yowled, "Stupid Twoleg, I'd rather stay out here. Do you want me to bite you this time?"

"Buckets!" The Twoleg shrieked the cat's name, and the cat yowled angrily as she picked him up, "My name is Razor!"

The Twoleg ran away then, happy with her find apparently, until she began to cry. The cat must have bitten her. After a few heartbeats of quiet, Grayfire and Dawntail climbed down and meowed, "You can come out, that was enough for today, we should go back to camp."

And with that news, they went back to camp to tell Spottedstar.


End file.
